Propositioned
by intentonpeace
Summary: Sort of AU. Elizabeth comes home to tell Henry about a bizarre day at the office.
Elizabeth crept into the entryway of her home spilling her briefcase and accompanied winter garb onto the table next to her. She let her body relax against the front door inhaling the comforting scent of her home. She desperately missed the days when she took for granted being able to come home to her husband and children while they were still awake. It was days like today that she would do almost anything to be greeted by the rumbling sounds of her kids and the patient smirk of her husband.

Freeing herself from the chokehold of nostalgia she removed her heels, then nudged them to the side with her foot before quietly tip toeing up the stairs. She fully expected Henry to be curled up on his side of their bed fast asleep. It wasn't fair to expect him to wait up until the wee hours of the morning. So she was surprised to see a dim wash of light coming from their bedroom as she approached. Still, she quietly opened the door assuming that we had fallen asleep while reading hence the light. "Hi," he whispered as she appeared in the frame of their bedroom door.

"Henry? What in the world are you doing up?" She whispered as she padded over to him, sitting beside him on the edge of their bed. He smiled, then pecked her lips before explaining, "Couldn't sleep. I tried."

A small smile appeared on her thin face before she leaned in to kiss him again, letting her lips brush against his lightly. "Well I'm sorry to hear that you're not sleeping, but I am really glad to see you." She let herself fall against him, hugging him briefly, then nudged her way down the bed so she was stretched out with her head in his lap. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she felt his fingers slowly run through her blonde locks. "Mmm, that feels nice," she exhaled.

Henry kissed the top of her head, "You sound exhausted. Rough day?"

She paused for a moment, thinking of how to explain what had happened without sending him into a fury. "Not rough per say. Weird, though. Yeah, today was just so weird!" She felt his fingers still in her hair, then heard him chuckle clearly amused by her description. "Care to elaborate?" He asked as he resumed running his fingers through her hair.

She paused, searching for the right words. She reached for his free hand and intertwined their fingers. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently twice before continuing, "I think, no, I definitely was propositioned by someone today." She felt his whole body stiffen then heard him react, his voice low and gravelly, "Excuse me?"

"Like I said, it was such a weird day! Russell and I were meeting with candidates to replace Sterling and this son of a bitch actually put his hand on my thigh in a moment when Russell wasn't in the room." Elizabeth paused, noticing that Henry now had a dark, possessive look in his eyes. "Henry?"

Henry heard the soft cadence of Elizabeth's voice, but could no longer focus on the words coming out of her mouth. He was overcome by an innate sense of rage. He had always fancied himself a peacemaker; a man who could rely on his words rather than physical actions. When Elizabeth was involved, though, he had no sense of rationality. All composure he possessed dissolved when he felt she'd been wronged, so hearing that some man treated her so despicably not only made him possessive and protective, but also enraged.

"Henry? Babe?" She called again, finally bringing him back to reality. She stroked his cheek, "Obviously nothing happened. I read him the riot act and now he'll never have a job in government again. It was just so bizarre."

"I just can't believe some asshole would do that to you," Henry growled, and then he was suddenly overcome by the irrational need to hear exactly what happened. "Where else did he touch you?" He demanded.

She scrunched up her face at him, "Henry, just on my leg. I told you nothing else happened." He placed his hand high up on her thigh and gently squeezed, "Here?" She shook her head and moved his hand a little down her leg, then whispered, "More like here. And then I stood up and crossed the room."

"What else did he say to you? I want to know exactly," Henry demanded. Elizabeth laughed incredulously, suddenly feeling unnerved. "Elizabeth, I want to know what he said to you." She sighed and began recapping the moment.

 _Elizabeth thoughts raced a million miles a minute as she processed what happened. She was standing across from the man who had just come onto her. Her eyes were narrow and her face was stern. She was fully engaged in an impassioned monologue about misogyny, when he cut her off._

 _"Elizabeth, this is Washington. No one is monogamous. Let's drop the false pretense here," he said, stepping around the coffee table that separated them. Elizabeth refused to flinch and stood her ground, but put a hand up, "First of all, you will address me as Secretary McCord. Second, if you take another step toward me I swear to God I'll break your wrist. And last, but certainly not least you can forget ever holding a position in Washington again." She finally stepped to the side and gestured towards the door, "You can see yourself out." He stared at her for a beat and decided she wasn't bluffing, then quickly stormed out._

 _Elizabeth sunk down into the sofa and exhaled. She stared off into space processing what just happened. Since that moment all Elizabeth wanted to do was to lose herself in Henry's embrace. Despite all of the screwed up parts of working in Washington, it was worth it if she could find her way back to him at the end of each day._

The fight had slowly drained from Henry as he listened to how she handled herself. "I'm so proud of you," he smiled, and then slowly kissed her lips. She chuckled against his lips, "What for?"

He kissed her again, then looked intensely at a her, "for being you, and for being mine. No matter what."

She smiled at him softly before repeating his words in a hushed tone, "No matter what." Elizabeth cupped her face with her hands, stroking his cheeks gently. She moved so she was straddling his lap, then moved her face so their lips were just barely separated. "You know I wouldn't mind being propositioned now," she said with a smirk and a wink as she moved in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
